


Fuck em’

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angus - Freeform, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Justice Is Served, Mean bitches ahead, New friends made, Tikka has some ESP abilities, Verbal Harassment, angry Tikka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Tikka is the only elf going to her college and gets a harsh dose of bullying by some human females who call her names and make fun of her marriage but one of the girls. A female orc stands up for her.Tikka heart broken and angry rubs off the the bathroom only to let loose some rage and breaks her phone but the female pr come see in and realizes she’s was ha hung with the wrong crowd and patches thing up with tikka and even hands out a dose of justice to the bullies.





	Fuck em’

“Can I sit here?”

Tikka said softly as she approached a table with 5 other students, mostly female humans save for one orc.

The females looked at each other with that look in their eyes and one the women, a tall chocolate skinned one shook her head.

“Sorry but no. We’reeeee....saving that for our friend. Right?”

The woman said looking at her friends. Tikka felt her heart drop as she the knew the women were lying.

“Oh that is fine. I am sorry to bother you.”

And with that Tikka turned her back and just as she walked away and sat down at a table halfway across the outdoor lunchroom. she heard the women snicker and giggle.

“What the hell was she thinking?! Why would she think we’d want her when not even her own kind want her?!”

One the women snickered making Tikka felt sick to her stomach, she should’ve known better than to even ask.

“The school’s little pet...what else can you expect from her? The only reason she’s even allowed in is because of her husband!”

“What the pointy eared freak is married?”

One girl half shouted prompting the others to shush her. Tikka wanted to bolt but felt frozen in place.

“Shhh! And yes she’s married! But you’d guess to who though!”

“Who’s her sugar daddy? Is it a professor? Probably Geldrick, he’s the only elf in this section of the campus.”

One the girls snickered.

“No! It’s not even an elf! It’s that ugly ass cop, Jakoby! No offense to your kind Luna but he’s ugly as shit!”

Tikka felt her stomach being to ache as the woman talked even more, so she laid her head down her arms and tried to shut them out but failed miserably.

“None taken. And how about you guys lay off on the girl. Being the weirdo of the school is probably hard enough with being married to the hero orc cop.”

Tikka’s ears unpinned themselves from her head as she hear the orc partially stand up for her.

“True and she was probably forced into it...who else would’ve wanted her. Disgraced and disregarded like rubbish, sad really. I kinda pity the freak plus she is married to an orc...and you know what they say about orc dicks!”

The group laughed immeasurably breaking tikka’s heart once more as she began to sniffle.

“What’s the gig with the whole let’s go against nature and fuck outside our species thing anyway? Never understood what could drive someone to such nasty things. Like Although she’s a little freak and probably a gold digger, she’s pretty and if she treated herself better and didn’t throw herself at an orc, much less an unblooded one she wouldn’t be so...sad to look at.”

And with that Tikka ripped herself away from her table and stroked past the mean girls table and ran inside and liked herself in a stall.

Tears poured out her eyes as her heart burned and ached.

“Why me?”

She sobbed as she fumbled with her phone unable to hold it still as she shook. But as she fumbled with it, it slipped out of her hands and into the toilet.

“I can’t do a damned thing right!”

She snarled as she reached and pulled her drowned phone out from its water grave.

“Please Please turn on!”

She begged in elvish as she sobbed, all she wanted to do was call her husband and leave. But apparently she wasn’t even allowed to do that as the screen had cracked and would even turn on.

“Shit!”

She swore and shoved the phone back into her bag and kicked the stall door open and went to the saint to splash her face with water but she could her the girls taunting words in her head.

“What did I do!”  
She wailed as one of the faucets suddenly turned on full blast and one the mirrors shattered.

“Maybe I should’ve just Laila kill me or should’ve just gone back....I’d be dead either way.”

She sobbed as she fell to the floor and crawled under the sink.

And as if things couldn’t get any worse , the door to the women’s restroom opened up and tikka immediately recognized the distinctive smell of the female orc.

“Holy shit...What the fuck happened in here?”

The orc said whistling as she stood in front of the dented stall door.

Tikka let out a low growl and pulled her knees in closer to her chest.

The female orc jumped and swore as she spun around and looked down at Tikka.

“Oh shit it’s you..”

Tikka glared at her with venom in her eyes, the orc sighed and dropped down to Tilkka’s level.

“Did you...do this?”

Tikka nodded and wrapped her arms around herself protectively and tried to make herself smaller.

“I heard a noise shortly after you ran out but didn’t think...Is this all because of what they said?”

Tikka growled just as the lights flickered and her ears slammed into the. Side of her head.

The orc went wide eyed and sat back on her heels and shook her head

“They went too far this time...Look I’m sorry about the nasty shit they said about you. I’m not saying I’m inoocent but just know I don’t think of you like they do...They’ve always been like this, they’re mean and nasty to Well anyone that isn’t them. Normally they ain’t this bad...I didn’t think they’d be that bad...I really am sorry about the shit they said.”

Tikka relaxed a little and her ears unpinned from her head a little bit, giving the orc some relief.

“Listen...is there anything I can do to help? I’d offer a hug but I’m afraid you’d like break me!”

The orc chuckled and tikka gave a small smile and nodded,

“Can I use your phone? I broke mine after dropping it in the toilet...I’d like to call my husband”

“My phone? Oh sure yeah go head girl.”

The orc smiled and pulled her phone out and handed it to Tikka how gave a small smile.

“Thank you...please note I have nothing against you...just those..what’s the word?”

“Cunts? Bitches? Condom washers?”

The orc said snickering making tikka laugh as well as dialed her husband’s number.

“That’s the word.Why do hang out with them? They are mean and vile and you don’t seem too bad.”

Tikka said as she put the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring.

“I didn’t want to be a target and honestly I’m not going to hang out with them anymore...I’m sick of their shit. They went too far...”

“What are you going to do now-JAKOBY!”

Tikka gasped as her husband answered the phone on the 3rd ring.

“Hello Officer Nick Jakoby speaking! May I ask who’s-“

“Nicky it’s me Tikka!”  
“Tikka! What’s up pretty lady of mine! You done with class? Did your phone die again?”

Tikka felt her body melt with relief as she heard her husband’s voice.

“Lets just day I had a very Bad day. A very very very bad day. I need you to come and get me please Jakoby please! I’ll explain it all later just please come get me.”

“Oh okay! Are you hurt? Do need a doctor or-“

Tikka began to cry again as she shook her head and sniffles.

“I’m not physically hurt but AU just need you! Please!”

Nick felt his breath hitch at the sound of his wife crying but he agreed to come get her.

“Okay just hold tight Tikka! I’ll come get you Okay?! What’s your next class?”

“Criminal justice in room 101-“

“Okay I know where that is! I love you Tikka! Just give me about a half an hour or so. I love you Tiki.”

“I love you too Jakoby! Becareful please!”

“I will tiki! I gotta go!”

And with that the call was over and tikka handed the phone back to the orc and wiped away her tears.

“We have next period together...mind if I hang out with you?”

Tikka eyes the orc warily but shrugged and nodded,

“I guess so and thank you for letting me use your phone.”

“No prob girl, least I can do. Now how about you dry your eyes and we go head to class! I got make up if you need it!”

Tikka snickered and shook her head.

“We can go to class! I don’t wear make up at all!”

“Damn all elves are naturally stunning! Your husband is one lucky orc!”

Tikka chuckled and got up, before shutting off the water and turning to her new friend, Smiling.

“Me and him...are both lucky to have found each other and we should get going, class is going to start soon ...wait don’t those mean girls-“

“Fuck em! I’ll deal with them later. They ain’t got shit on me. They’re scholarship whores any way and I’ll send a quick email to the dean..”

The two women laughed And with that the two new found friends headed off to to their class, which half way through was interrupted by a full uniformed Jakoby bursting through the door with the dean behind him smiling.

“Sorry to interrupt your class professor but I’m here to get my wife, Tikka!”

Nick said breathlessly as he looked up into the stands.

The group of catty bitches gasped as the dean walked in behind Jakoby and walked over to the Professor while tikka Boyle duo from her seat and ran down the steps and threw herself into Jakoby’s arms.

“Jakoby!”

She cried happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg tightened around his waist.

“Tikka! You’re okay!Thank goodness!”

He said relieved as he clutched his wife, kiss the side of her head. And nuzzled her with his fogteeth.

“I’m so happy to see you!”

“I know baby! It’s gonna be okay! We’ll go home and talk Okay?!”

Tikka nodded and allowed herself to be put down but still cling to her husband as most of the class awwed at the sight.

“Those two are such cute cinnamon rolls!”

One girl commented as another agreed and commented on how cute they were.

“I hate to interrupt the moment but I have 4 young ladies I need to take down to my office...”

The dean said as he pulled the 4 women who had attacked Tikka earlier down from their seats.

Tikka gasped and looked up her new friend who winked and nodded and then wrote something down on a piece of paper and crumpled the paper up and threw it her.

“HMU when you get yo phone fixed there girl.”

The orc chuckled and tikka nodded and in crumpled the paper and put it into her bag and then looked up at Jakoby.

“What happened to your phone?”

Jakoby said tilting his head, Tikka nite her lip and grabbed his tusk and pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’ll explain we get home!”

Jakoby shrugged and waved at everyone and lead tikka out the door and into the car.

“So what did the note say?”

Tikka snerked and shook her head,

“It was a wise piece of advice and a friend’s number.”

She said handing Jakoby the note, who raised his eyebrows when he saw what was written.

“Fuck em!”

Was all that the note said with a heart under it with A phone number inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
